Say
Say ' di ''John Mayer è una canzone cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni e presente nell'episodio Colpo al cuore, il diciottesimo episodio della Quarta Stagione. La canzone inizia dopo la comparsa di Sue Sylvester nei corridoi che domanda a Ryder, vicino all'Aula canto, che dovrebbe essere in assemblea. Ryder le chiede perché non gli scrive un rapporto e lei risponde che lo avrebbe fatto volentieri, ma purtroppo non lavora più al McKinley. Blaine e Tina cantano tenendosi per mano mentre camminano verso il palco dell'auditorium. Sam sta suonando la chitarra e i membri delle Nuove Direzioni si siedono intorno a Sam. Ryder intanto sta aspettando "Katie" alle 3:30 davanti l'Aula canto come promesso, ma lei non sembra arrivare. Alla fine, manda un messaggio chiedendo dove sia senza ricevere risposta quindi corre verso la sala e si unisce alla canzone. Alla fine della canzone, è mostrata la registrazione di Artie durante lo sparo e mostra alcuni delle Nuove Direzioni mandare messaggi ai loro genitori. Testo della canzone '''Blaine: Take all of your wasted honor Every little past frustration Take all of your so called problems Better put 'em in quotations Blaine con Kitty e le Nuove Direzioni che armonizzano: Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Ryder con Sam: Walkin' like a one man army Fightin' with the shadows in your head Livin' up the same old moment Ryder: Knowin' you'd be better off instead If you could only Blaine con Kitty e le Nuove Direzioni: Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Marley con Ryder: Have no fear for givin' in Have no fear for giving over Sam con Brittany: You better know that in the end It's better to say too much Than never to say what you need to say again Blaine con le Nuove Direzioni che armonizzano: Even if your hands are shaking And your faith is broken Blaine con Sam e le Nuove Direzioni che armonizzano: Even as the eyes are closin' Do it with a heart wide open Marley con Blaine e e le Nuove Direzioni: Wide heart Marley con Blaine e Kitty: Say what you need to say Blaine con Kitty (Nuove Direzioni): Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say (Ryder: Say what you need to say) Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to Say what you need to Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Blaine e Marley con Sam: Say what you need to say (Oh say) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Blaine con Sam: Say what you need to say Video Navigazione en:Say es:Say fr:Sayde:Say Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Canzoni Ryder Lynn Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Kitty Wilde Categoria:Canzoni Marley Rose Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four